Dual Hawks
|rateoffire = 93 |capacity = 24 |mobility = 85 |cost = 2170 |lethality = |Level required = Level 44 |grade = |released = 10.0.0 |theme = Military Themed |number = 98 }} The Dual Hawks are a Backup weapons introduced in the 10.0.0 update. Description It appears to be a pair of mainly gray pistols that shoot regular bullets and possess each one a scope. These pistols have a high rate of fire, average capacity, and high mobility. Appearance The weapons have gray and yellow grips, silver and red slides, along with optics and laser sights. Combat It is a dual-wield weapon in which each hand carries a replica. The pistols shoot one-by-one, this means that the right-hand pistol shoots first, then the left-hand pistol next, then the right-hand pistol shoots again and so on and so hard. The bullets in these weapons are regular bullets with instant bullet travel time. Moreover, the 4x scope can be used for better accuracy and longer-ranged attacks. When reloading, the player simultaneously takes out the magazines of both pistols and drags the pistol down enough to be reloaded off-screen, then they come back up. Strategy Tips *These weapons are good weapons for staying in the field, with a decent fire rate and a good ammo capacity. **Pair this with the Jetpack for raining down shots while airborne. *This weapon loses accuracy when fired continuously. Try using the sights to counter this, or fire in 2-3 round bursts. *This weapon offers a high degree of shots to stay mobile with. Use this advantage to chase down opponents who are retreating. *You could use this weapon to either weaken or finish enemy players off, due to it having high ammo and the ability to deal high damage. *You can treat this as a Primary or/and a makeshift sniper weapon. *Aim at the head for maximum DPS. *Pair this with Cowboy Hat, max Hitman Mask and Bandolier for faster reload. Counters *Avoid close contact with users. The high damage combined with the ammunition capacity and mobility makes this weapon makes it lethal at such a distance. *In a direct dogfight, a superior fire rate weapon tends to force him/her lose his/her control. *Try duck to cover when the user reloads, but try to avoid being caught at closer ranges when he/she finishes. The user may also switch to a secondary weapon. *Pickoff its users from long ranges. *Using Dual Hawks yourself can be effective when countering him/her. Recommended Maps * Parkour City * Ghost Town Equipment Setups * The Dual Hawks are considered to be mid-range weapons. When the enemy approaches, attack with a Melee weapon. * A high fire rate weapon for the counter-ambush tactic. Changelog 10.0.0 * The Dual Hawks is released. 12.1.0 * Its firing sound effect was modified. 14.1.2 * Its damage was nerfed from 3 headshots to a 5 headshots kill. 15.1.0 * It was nerfed once again, now taking 6 headshots to kill. 15.2.0 * A glitch was fixed where it made the weapon 3-4 headshots kill. Trivia *This is the first dual-wield weapon with a scope. **Though, dual-wield weapons having a scope is technically impractical since the player would have to either use only one scope or somehow squeeze both scopes. In this case, the animation shows that the scope of the right-hand pistol is the scope that is being used, but both pistols shoot from the same scope. *This is based on the IMI Desert Eagle with a muzzle brake, a reflex sight, and what appears to be a laser sight. *In real life it would be impossible to aim down sights while wielding two weapons, instead, you would need the assistance of a laser sight. *They act as a more 'elite' version of the Dual Revolvers, boasting a higher Efficiency, flashier design, a 4x scope, and a higher weapon grade. **However, the Dual Revolvers hold the accuracy and fire rate advantage over the Hawks, as they fire slightly faster and the bloom of the Revolvers do not spread out after continuous fire as much as the Hawks' bloom does. **The moderate inaccuracy and lower fire rate are the trade-offs to prevent wielders from overpowering. *This weapon is unlocked at level 27. *Along with the Impulse Rifle, the Combat Yo-Yo, and a handful of other weapons., this gun can be rented for free for two battles, then can be bought at a discounted price. *It takes approximately eight seconds to deplete its magazines. *In 15.2.0, it experienced a bug that renders it 3-4 headshots kill. It was fixed a day later. *Nowadays, it is 3 headshots kill against Polygon dummies. **When testing against actual player, it takes one more headshot. Gallery Screenshot 2015-07-30-23-24-07.png|The Dual Hawks in use. Screenshot 2015-07-30-23-24-18.png|The 4x scope of the Dual Hawks. Category:Weapons Category:Backup Category:Scoped Category:Dual Weapons Category:Rentable Weapons Category:Trader's Van Category:Themed Category:Single Shots Category:Legendary